BATMAN Gotham City
by Sa-Shame8910
Summary: when the sewers of Gotham city are huanted by a giant creature, dr. Hugo Strange will try to use the creature to get rid of the citys greatest hero BATMAN, but is the creature really a monster? or was he once something else... This tale of tragedy and romance will keep you reading, in BATMAN Gotham City
1. Chapter 1

Batman Gotham City

**A/N: Disclaimer: "I do not own Batman or any of its characters, if I did that would be awesome, but I don't. BATMAN is Awesome!"**

In the Hospital of Gotham city, Marylan Jones was giving birth to her first-born, Thomas Jones stood by his spouse holding her sweaty gripping hand. "We're losing her, the baby is to big it's causing her to much pain and stress." The doctor shouted trying to stabilize her. "Get the surgical crew down here NOW!" Thomas said desperately, Marylan gave one last push and they heard a deformed reptilian squeal, doctor looked down and said. "My God!" Thomas looked up and asked. "Is it out? A boy or a girl?" The doctor looked confused, he said. "I'm not sure?" as he handed the pale green baby with scales to its mother, she looked at him and Smiled. "He's just unique." She held him close and he started to calm down, with in thirty seconds he was asleep, a tear ran down her cheek and she handed him to his father, he took his son and his wife said. "Take care of my little Waylon." Then her hand fell limp and she was gone. "She's fading!" the doctor shouted, the baby was taken from his father, he started crying. Thomas heard nothing, not the deformed screams of his "unique" child, nor the shouts of the doctor trying to resuscitate his wife. He was left in this empty soundless world where he couldn't do anything…

"He has what?" Thomas asked confused by what the doctor just said. "It's a disease called Epidermolytic Hyperkeratosis, it attacks the cells of the body, it replaces them with lizard body cells and the Imbalance normally kills the infected subject but this seems to be a mutation of some sort, the disease has made his body stronger, he probably would not have survived if he didn't have it." Thomas looked at his sleeping son. "So how did he get it?" he asked. The doctor said "Your wife had it, she probably caught it at work, she was a herpetologist, she was in stage three of the disease, and she only had two more months to live seeing as there is no cure." Thomas looked at his son once more and said. "I think I'll take him home." The doctor looked at him in wonder. "Sir, no one would blame you if you had the child euthanized." Thomas picked up his child and said. "My dying wife told me to take care of him, and that's what I'm going to do." But he knew that he had it in deep with the local mafia, he couldn't let his son be part of that life, so he left him with the only person he knew that wasn't part of the mafia. His sister was a cruel alcoholic woman but her maid who was a good friend his wife, she was kind and recently had a child of her own, so it was the best and worst place to send him. He rang the doorbell, he looked at his son and said. "Never listen to the unimportant people and what they say, only listen to the people who matter to you." He disappeared in the dark, the next week he died from a shot to the chest. A young lady answered the door, she looked down and saw the baby in the blanket and she picked up the note on the baby and it read. "Please don't let my awful sister hurt my baby Waylon, Marylan said to take care of him, Signed Thomas. P.S. Take a deep breath before you pick him up, and don't drop him." She looked down at the now crying baby, she picked him up and took a deep breath and lifted the blanket. "Oh my lord!" she gasped, but then she realized he was innocent, small, and helpless. She took him inside and started bouncing him. "Ssh, Ssh, its ok, its ok I'll take care of you, come now let's put you to bed." She walked him up stairs and put him in a bed across the room from her little girl Ron. "Don't worry you'll have a good life here."

16 years later.

"Lizard Boy!" Waylon opened his eyes, the hag was upset about something, he sat up and got dressed, and headed down the stairs. "Yes Aunt Erria?" she looked at him with anger. "You filthy little monster." She slapped him. "Sorry, Ma'am." He said rubbing his face from the pain. "What is it?" The spite filled hag looked at him in anger and said. "You forgot to wash the dishes, you repulsive, lazy little monster." He truly hated this nasty woman, but Waylon knew if he spoke out of line, the wench would throw him out, so he put on his fake grin and said. "I'll get on it right away." She snapped back at him. "Don't you bare your nasty sharp teeth at me! I swear I'll send you to the zoo if you pull another stunt like that!" he walked in to the kitchen and turned on the water on and let it run over his hands, he felt a soothing feeling running down his back, he loved the water he always felt like his problems would wash away with the water, only one other thing made him this happy. "H…Hi Ron!" the beautiful blonde girl looked up at him with a smile. "Hey, how you doing today?" he smiled his sharp toothed grin. "I could be better." He said wile washing the suds of a dish, Ron's smile of contentment tuned into a frown of concern. "Did she hit you again?" She asked him, trying to reach the flour on the third shelf. "It's hard to tell because of your scales." He walked over to he, reached up and grabbed the flour for her. "I'm as tough as I look, it's nothing, now what are you making for breakfast?" She smiled, walked over to the stove, and turned it on. "Pancakes, eggs, and bacon." She said, He asked almost to quiet for her to hear. "Could you leave mine raw." She didn't quite hear him. "What was that?" He almost looked embarrassed. "Could you leave mine raw?" He said loud enough for her to hear. She wasn't surprised, when it came to meat it was hard to get him to eat it cooked. "Alright, but you have to promise me you try to start eating your food cooked." He looked at her and said. "okay." He went back to his work, Ron said. "So I have a science project due and I don't know what to do for it. I was wondering if you could help me brain storm." He thought for a second and stated. "How about you study my disease? It's unique and no one else will be doing it. And I have the day off tomorrow. I'll tell you everything I know about it and I could come in as an example." She looked at him a little concerned. "Are you sure Waylon?" he smiled. "Yeah, it'll be great."

The next day Waylon put his trench coat on and his fedora, he walked out and Ron was in a long purple skirt, and a yellow blouse, with her hair in a ponytail. She smiled and asked. "What's with the trench coat?" He replied. "I don't want to scare any babies on the way there." She laughed and said. "come on Waylon lets go." When they arrived at school, Ron was instantly greeted by the snottiest girl in school, Jessica Barns. "Hey Ron! Where is your science project, I didn't do mine so I'm taking yours." Ron smiled in amusement. "This is my science project partner and he is required, in order to do my project, and most of the words in it you probably couldn't read." Jessica Frowned and looked at Waylon, it was still a little dark out so she couldn't quite see his face. She sighed and walked into the school, before the two fallowed Waylon pulled Ron aside. "Has she stolen your homework before?" She started walking toward the building not answering, he followed her cause he didn't want to get lost. When they entered the room you still couldn't see Waylon's face clearly, Ron went to sit down but the teacher called. "Ron! Who is that?" She said. "This is my friend Waylon and he will be helping me with my project." The teacher said. "Well then you can go first." She said. "It's okay Waylon take off your hat." And he did.

When he took off his hat, he revealed his reptilian appearance, everyone was surprised. Jessica was disgusted, she was terrified of lizards so having a giant lizard man in front of her was not very comforting. "What is that thing?" Jessica screamed, the teacher looked amazed, being a science teacher he was always interested in what he didn't know. "Quiet down class, Ms. Ron please continue." Ron asked Waylon "Please sit here." She turned to the rest of the class. "My name is Ron and this is Waylon, and my project is on a disease called Epidermolytic Hyperkeratosis, and my friend here has this disease, it's contagious but I have lived with Waylon my whole life, and I don't have it so his condition is mutated somehow, he was born like this so he's not contagious." A sigh of relief came from the class, they were a little more intent to listen. "Let's start with the basics of the assignment, Epidermolytic Hyperkeratosis is a disease that targets you at a cellular level, it transforms your cells into that of a reptile, the disease is not strong enough to target all your cells so you are only one Fourth transformed, the imbalance causes your body to work your immune system into over drive and your body basically deteriorates until you die, With Waylon it's a different story." She looked at Waylon and asked quietly. "You okay? We can take a break if you want to?" Waylon said. "Continue."

**A/N: "I feel kind of like a jerk leaving it off there, it's my second fanficion, so tell me what you think."**


	2. Chapter 2

Batman Gotham City

**A/N: Disclaimer: "I still do not own Batman or any of its characters, if I did that would be awesome, but I don't. BATMAN is Awesome!"**

After class was lunch, so Ron and Waylon sat by the creek near school where wild trout lived, Waylon was crouched by the water bank fishing for lunch. Ron sat under an oak tree by the water, Waylon walked up to the tree and sat down next to her, when he noticed something under the hair on the left side of her head. "Hey, What's that?" He brushed her hair away with the back of his hand, only to find a bruise on her left temple.

He suddenly felt himself filled with rage, he grabbed her shoulder. "Did my aunt do this to you?" He said pointing to the bruise. Ron put her hair back down and said. "It's nothing." Waylon stood up, he started to hear a hissing noise, he said. "What's that noise?" Ron looked at him confused. "What noise?" Waylon looked at her. "That hissing noise, you mean to tell me you can't hear it?" Before Ron could say anything a voice came from behind. "Ron! Hey baby where are you?" Ron peeked around the old oak tree. "Oh no!" She groaned. "It's Thomas Jeckle." He walked up to the two of them, he cringed at the sight of Waylon, and he turned to Ron. "There you are baby, don't scare me like that." Ron cleared her throat and said very loud. "I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFREIND TOM!" Tom didn't hear a word she said, he just slumped down next to her and put his arm around her. "Don't be like that, you and me are meant for…" Waylon shouted. "Shut up! She wants to be left alone.

Tom looked at Waylon. "You trying to steal my girl, Lizzy?" Tom stood up to get in Waylon face. "She was never yours to begin with." Waylon looked down at Ron and said. "She's my girlfriend." Ron looked at him somewhat shocked confused, Waylon looked back down at her and winked at her with his second pair of eyelids, Ron knew what he was doing now, she stood up and grabbed his right arm. "Yes, we've been dating for a month now." Tom looked somewhat disgusted. "You go and date this weirdo after you've known him a month, even after you've known me for two years?" Ron instantly spoke up. "Correction! I've known Waylon since birth, we only started dating last month." Tom looked a little surprised. "What a waste." He said. "I thought you were normal Ron." He turned to Waylon. "But it turns out she's a freak like y…" Waylon cut him off by punching the tree that was behind him. The old oak cracked in half, the two pieces fell to the ground, Tom looked at the fallen giant, he turned toward Waylon. "Now." Waylon said as he picked up Tom with on hand by the shirt. "Never call her a freak again! And keep our relationship a secret from the other students unless you want to end up like that tree there, if Ron gets teased by one person, I'm coming after you, understand." He put Tom down, Tom nodded signaling that he would keep their secret, then he tuned and ran away. Waylon looked to Ron. "I don't think he'll bother you again, but let me know if he does." Ron kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you! That was very clever of you." Waylon smiled, but it didn't last long. "I'm going to home to have a talk with my aunt." Ron knew she couldn't stop him. "Don't hurt her! I don't to see you put in jail." He left the school.

When he got home, his aunt was sober, and sitting on the couch. "You!" Waylon shouted, his aunt looked up at him. "Oh! It's you. I thought it was someone important." Waylon got in her face, he was two inches from her long hooked nose. "Have you been hitting Ron!?" he shouted. "How Dare you!" She slapped him in the face, he didn't even flinch. "You can hit me all you want because I can't feel it! But if you hurt Ron again, I will not hesitate to hurt you back!" the hissing sound was back, it was louder this time, he started to walk up the stairs. "Get out of my house." She screamed, he turned around. "Who's going to make me?"

By 6:00 Ron had come home from school, she noticed that the mistress of the house was more drunk than normal. She saw Waylon in the kitchen washing dishes, Ron put on her apron to get dinner ready, and she saw a broken broom in the corner. She gasped at the sight, Waylon heard her and turned around, he saw what she was looking at, he grinned and turned back to the dishes. "Old bat hit me over the head with that, broke on contact, like a toothpick, didn't hurt a bit." He said knocking on his skull. Ron walked around him and put her hand on his cheeks and looked him in his big yellow eyes. "Waylon, you can't let her cause you harm anymore, because one day she'll something that can hurt you!" Waylon stared back into her crystal blue eyes, Ron said. "I couldn't bare it if you were hurt, because I…I…" she was cut off by the doorbell. "Hey! Blonde brat, get the door!" Waylon broke a plate in his hand out of anger, Ron patted him on the shoulder and went to get the door, when she opened the door she didn't see any one. "Hello?" she heard a small noise, she looked down at her feet to see a small bundle on the porch. "Oh my goodness!" she picked up the small package, it was a little baby girl with a heart necklace. Ron took the baby inside.

"Mistress Erra, look." Ron showed her the baby, her old eyes widened as she saw the child. "NO. No, no more children, get that thing out of my house." Ron looked at her in disgust. "What? You'd just leave her in the rain?" Waylon heard what was going on and walked in to the living room, Erra was to drunk and angry to notice. "This is my house and you'll do what I say, now throw that brat out!" Ron resisted. "No! I'm keeping her!" Erra had about enough, she punched Ron in the face, she fell to the ground crying in pain, trying to shield the baby who was now crying with her body, Erra kicked Ron in the ribs. Ron cried out in pain, Erra was about to pick up the baby and throw it out the window, but she stopped dead in her tracks when her wrist was gripped by a clawed scaly hand, she looked up, Waylon was inches from her face, her eyes widened in fear. She started to back up, and he started walking forward. The hissing in his head was quiet at first, but it was getting louder. Erra pulled out a small device. "Touch me and I press this beeper, the cops will be here in five minutes." Waylon hissed back. "Go ahead, make me angry, ssso I can take it out on you in four!" He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her three feet off the ground, she pressed the button. The hissing noise was now very loud, and then it started to speak to him. "Kill her, KILL her! SSShe dessservesss it!" then some thing happened, Erra dropped the beeper, her eyes rolled back into her head, she started to fome at the mouth, and her hand fell limp. Waylon dropped her, horrified by what he had just done. He knelt down and checked her pulse, she was still alive. Waylon grabbed the 911 beeper and pressed it several times, he then went over to Ron and the baby, the infant was crying but she was alright, Ron on the other hand wasn't breathing, he rolled her over and put his palm on her chest, and then put his left hand on top of his right one, he pressed down repeatedly to match her heart beat. He stopped and opened her mouth. "OH please wake up!" He put his mouth on hers and blew air into her lungs, Ron's eyes shot open and Waylon stopped and sat her up she was coughing uncontrollably, never the less she still picked up the little girl and tried to calm her down, she spoke in-between coughs. "Hush (Cough) it's ok (Cough, Cough) it's going to (Cough) be alright." the little girl was now asleep, Ron looked and She saw Erra's body on the ground a couple feet away. "Waylon… Did you…?" Waylon cut her off. "No, now can you walk?" he asked while helping her stand. Ron nodded, he went over to Erra and picked her up bridle style and walked to the door. "Where are we going?" Ron asked, Waylon kicked the door down. "The hospital!" He ran outside only to be greeted by four police cars. "Freeze!" screamed one officer. Waylon looked around and saw an ambulance and started to walk towards it. a loud sound was heard, and felt a large pain in the back of his head, the last thing he remembered was the sound of Ron screaming, then everything went black.

(3 DAYS LATER)


End file.
